Chances
by OMARION
Summary: pacey and joey get thier chance in paris and have some surprises on the way to a relationship
1. everything's changing

I do not own any rights to Dawson Creek  
  
Everything's changed  
  
Joey was sitting in her English class thinking about the Paris foreign exchange student program when she was pulled from her thinking.  
  
"Joey go to the guidance office" Mr. brown said  
  
Joey got up thinking what was going on, on her way up there she ran into pacey who was also going to the same place she was heading to.  
  
"So pace got any clue what they want us for"  
  
"Not a clue Jo maybe it's for the foreign exchange program"  
  
They were sitting in the office waiting to the guidance counselor a lady walked out  
  
"Joey, pacey comes into my office please" Mrs. Jonas said  
  
Joey and pacey walked into her office and took a seat  
  
"so I have some good news for the both of you, well as you know I have to choose two good students for the foreign exchange program and I want you guys to be the two I pick" she said  
  
"Really" both Joey and pacey said  
  
"Well what do you say?"  
  
Joey and pacey looked at each other then at Mrs. Jonas  
  
"Oh yeah well go" pacey said for them both  
  
"Well that's good all you have to do is sign these papers and then take these home and have your parent sign it" Mrs. Jonas said  
  
They signed the paper they had to then they went back to there class happy about what is about to happen.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	2. excited

I do not own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
Excited  
  
As Joey and Pacey are leaving their third period class they run into Jen, Andie, Jack, and Dawson  
  
"Hey guys" Dawson says  
  
"Hey you guys are never going to guess what happened to me and the ice queen" Pacey says  
  
Joey hits his arm and glares at him  
  
"Come on guys don't keep me in suspense" Jen says  
  
"Well I and jo are going to Paris"  
  
Everyone looks at them like they won the lottery  
  
"What why are you guys looking at us like we won the lottery" pacey says  
  
"Cool" Andie says  
  
"So when do you guys leave?" jack asks  
  
"In three weeks" Joey says  
  
"So you're just going to up and leave for one year and miss our junior year" Dawson said  
  
"What up with the attitude D" Pacey said  
  
"What sorry if I'm not as happy about Jo leaving as the rest of you are" Dawson said  
  
"You know what Dawson I have better things to do than listen to you whine about how things aren't going right for you" Joey says  
  
She turns to pacey  
  
"Pace calls me so we can talk about Paris k?" Joey says  
  
"Sure jo" pacey said  
  
"See you guys later" Joey says  
  
"Bye jo" everyone said  
  
As she leaves everyone turns to Dawson  
  
"What was that?" jen says  
  
"Look guys I have to go also and pack my stuff and get everything organized so I'll talk to you later" pacey said  
  
"Sure pace" everyone said  
  
"Dawson that was a little harsh what you were saying to Joey" Andie says  
  
"Well I can't help how I feel, well I have to go work bye guys" Dawson says  
  
"See ya Dawson" everyone said  
  
As soon he left everyone decided to go to Jens  
  
Later that day Pacey is at home packing when he remembers to call Joey  
  
J: hello  
  
P: hey Jo sorry it took me so long to call you I was getting my things in order and packing my stuff.  
  
J: no, problem I've also been packing my stuff to stay and go  
  
P: were going to have so much fun when we go  
  
J: pace lets make a promise okay?  
  
P: sure Jo  
  
J: lets make a promise that were going to have so much fun we won't miss capeside, were going to be different people while were in Paris the total opposite of who we are in capeside and were going to be part of a crowd and we are going to do every single thing together.  
  
P: you know what I like this little promise we made to each other and I promise I hope we can be the best of friends  
  
J: me to pace  
  
P: well I still have stuff to pack so I will see you tomorrow Jo  
  
J: yeah me to pace see you tomorrow pace 


	3. Making Amends

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it and a special thanks to Katiewitter00.  
  
Making amends  
  
When Joey woke up she knew she had to fix thing with jen she didn't want jen to think she hated her because she didn't she just felt threatened by her because her two best friends have been all over her so she thought 'today is the day jen and I become friends' She got dressed and headed over to Jens house. When she got there she rung the doorbell and grams answered the door.  
  
"Hello Josephine how are you?" grams said  
  
"I'm fine grams how are you?" Joey said  
  
"I'm fine" grams said  
  
"Well I came to talk to jen is she home?" Joey said  
  
"Yes she is" grams said  
  
"JENIFER JOEY'S HERE" grams yelled  
  
Jennifer came down stairs shocked to see Joey in her house  
  
"Hey Joey what can I do for you?" Jen asked  
  
"Can we talk in private?" Joey says  
  
"Sure we can go to my room" jen said  
  
The head up stairs to go to Jens room Joey and jen sit on her bed and turns the TV. On  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" jen says  
  
"Well I wanted to apologize for the way I have been treating you and wanted to know if we can be friends?" Joey said  
  
"I forgive you and I would love to be friends with you" jen said  
  
"Well since were friends and all I was wondering if we can email each other while you're in Paris?" jen says  
  
"Sure I would really love that" Joey said  
  
"Hey jo I was hoping we could walk each other to school tomorrow if that okay with you?" jen said  
  
"Well since were friends lets give each other nick names k?" jen says  
  
"Sure jenny" Joey says  
  
"Oh I like that bunny" jen said  
  
"Well since we have nick names I have to go back and baby sit Alex, hey after school why don't you come over and stay the night?" Joey said  
  
"Like a sleepover sure" jen said  
  
"Okay bring your stuff when you come to my house tomorrow k?" Joey said  
  
"Okay bunny" jen said  
  
"Well I have to go see you tomorrow jenny" Joey said  
  
"Bye" they said in unison and laughed as Joey left  
  
On the way home Joey thought that her and jen are on their way to being friends maybe best friends when Joey walked in side her house she saw Alex who ran to her.  
  
"Aunt Joey are you really going to Paris?" Alex asked  
  
"I sure am" Joey said  
  
"Can I go with you?" Alex said  
  
"No but were going to spend a lot of time together before I leave k?" Joey said  
  
"Okay aunt Joey" Alex said  
  
Bessie walked into the room watching Joey and Alex  
  
"Thanks for watching him tonight I have to work at the ice house" Bessie said  
  
"It's okay I love this little guy" Joey said  
  
Joey said as she picked Alex up and started to play with him  
  
"Okay well I have to go so I will see you tonight or tomorrow morning" Bessie said  
  
"Okay bye bess say bye to mommy Alex" Joey said  
  
"Bye mommy" Alex said  
  
Bessie walked over to Alex and gave him a kiss  
  
"Bye sweetie be good for aunt Joey and I will see you tomorrow okay?" Bessie said  
  
"I will be good see you tomorrow" Alex said  
  
Bessie left so it was just Joey and Alex  
  
"So little man wants to watch some TV till its time for you to go to bed?" Joey asked  
  
"Sure aunt jo can we have some ice cream?" Alex asked  
  
"Sure but you have to brush your teeth right after you eat your ice cream" Joey said  
  
"Okay auntie Joey" Alex said  
  
Joey went to the kitchen to get the ice cream when the phone rang Joey answered the phone  
  
J: hello  
  
Jen: hey Joey  
  
J: hey jen hold on for a second  
  
Jen: sure jo  
  
Joey walked over to Alex and gave him his ice cream and sat down next to him and returned to the phone  
  
J: jen you still there  
  
Jen: yeah hey I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee at the shop before school?  
  
J: sure that sounds like a plan well I have to go make Alex brush his teeth so I will see you tomorrow?  
  
Jen: yeah bye bunny  
  
J: bye jenny  
  
Joey hanged up the phone then turned to Alex who was done with his ice cream  
  
"Ready to brush your teeth?" Joey said  
  
"Sure Joey" Alex said  
  
Joey went to make sure he brushed his teeth then got him dressed for bed and put him to sleep then Joey got ready for bed herself and went to bed.  
  
The alarm clock went of at 6:00 and Joey got up and got dressed. Jen arrived at her house at 6:45  
  
"Hey bunny" jen said  
  
"Hey jenny" Joey said  
  
"Ready to go bunny?" jen asked  
  
"Yeah lets go" Joey said  
  
"Can I leave my bag here?" jen says  
  
"Yeah you can leave it in my room" Joey said  
  
"Thanks I really like our new friendship" jen said  
  
"You want to know some thing jenny?" Joey said  
  
"Sure" jen said  
  
"I consider you my best friend I mean I know I have two already but you're my best girl friend" Joey said  
  
"Thanks bunny I really appreciate that and I consider you my best girl friend also" jen said  
  
"Bye guys" Joey and jen said  
  
They left Joey's house to go to the café when they got to the café the got a both and ordered a cup of coffee  
  
"So bunny are you going to hang out with pacey when you go to Paris" jen asked  
  
"Yah I am we made a promise to have fun and hang out a lot in Paris" Joey said  
  
"Well I'm happy for you" jen said  
  
"Thanks jenny, well we better go before the bell rings" Joey said  
  
"I'm with you jo let's go" jen said  
  
They walked out of the café arm in arm having little chit chats till they got to school where they met everyone at a table  
  
"What's up with the linking arms?" jack asked  
  
"Well me and bunny are friends now" jen said  
  
"Yeah me and jenny are the best of friends right jenny?" Joey said  
  
Jen hits Joey in the head  
  
"Bitch" Joey said  
  
Everyone looked one to see what jen does  
  
"Ass hole" jen said  
  
Jen and Joey laughs at each other  
  
"When did this make up section take place I would have loved to be there" pacey said  
  
"Right in-between having a pillow fight and making out" Joey said  
  
"You said it bunny" jen said  
  
"So you guys really did that?" Andie asked  
  
"No"jen and Joey said  
  
Dawson walks up to everyone  
  
"Hey guys look Joey about what happened the other day" Dawson said  
  
"Look Dawson I don't want to talk about it" Joey said  
  
"Well if your going to be an ass about it forget I said anything" Dawson said  
  
'You know what Dawson I don't think this is working for me" Joey said  
  
"What's not working for you?" Dawson said  
  
"You being my friend I don't think I want to know you but I would like to so talk to me when you get your attitude checked" Joey said  
  
Joey turned to jen  
  
"Jenny I have to stop bye my locker before class so I will see you at lunch" Joey said  
  
They did a secret handshake  
  
"Alright see you at lunch bunny" jen said  
  
"Bye guys" Joey said  
  
"Bye jo" everyone said  
  
Joey left and everyone turns to jen  
  
"So jen are you and Joey best friends?" pacey asked  
  
"You know I think we are best girl friends" jen said  
  
"Well that's good" Andie said  
  
"Yeah were having a slumber party at her house tonight"jen said  
  
"Can I come?" pacey asked  
  
"No you can't" jen said  
  
The bell ring indicating time to go to class  
  
"Well I have to go to my locker also so I will see you guys at lunch" jen says  
  
Jen leaves as the others says their good byes and heads to class  
  
At lunch everyone was sitting at their table talking  
  
"So are we still on for tonight?" Joey said  
  
"Yeah my grams said it was okay" jen says  
  
"Cool" Joey said  
  
"So Joey you and jen are friends now if I remember correctly you hated her" Dawson said  
  
"I know I didn't like her but I never hated her never" Joey said with tears in her eyes  
  
"Stop crying jo you know you hated her because me and pacey were paying attention to her and not you" Dawson said  
  
"I never hated her yes I didn't like her but I never said I hated her" Joey said  
  
She turned to jen  
  
"Jenny I never said I hated you I told you that yesterday when I was at your house" Joey said crying  
  
"I know bunny I don't care about what happened in the past because were best friends and friends forgive one another and I told you that I forgave you yesterday so stop that crying and show me a happy bunny" jen said  
  
Joey laughed and wiped her tears  
  
"Thanks jenny" Joey said  
  
"No problem' jen said  
  
Joey turned to Dawson  
  
"You know what Dawson I told you to talk to me when you grow up but don't I don't want to hear any thing you have to say" Joey said  
  
"Well that was some chit chat" jack said  
  
The bell rang and the got up to leave  
  
After school Joey saw jen at the end of the hall way  
  
"BUNNY" Jen said  
  
"JENNY" Joey said  
  
They ran to each other and hugged then laughed when they saw their friends staring at them  
  
"What?" they both said then laughed again  
  
"It's just weird seeing you guys like this all nice and friendly with each other" pacey said  
  
"Yeah it's something new" jack said  
  
"Well on that note were (Joey looked at jen and linked arms) off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz"  
  
They said as they skipped out of the school  
  
On the way to Joey's they stopped to get some snacks for the night and some movies to watch. When they finally arrived at joeys the set ever thing up and watched the movies then decided to talk.  
  
"I want to know everything Dawson and pacey know and more" jen said  
  
"Okay but the same thing goes for you" joeys said  
  
They watched the movies and ate their snacks and learned everything there was to know about eachother. After the movies and talking they got ready for bed when jen turned to Joey.  
  
"Bunny I want to ask you a question" jen said  
  
"Sure you already know everything about me as I do you" Joey said  
  
"Well my parents want me to visit them in New York and I want you to go with me" jen said  
  
"Sure I would love to go" Joey said  
  
"Thanks bunny" jen said  
  
"Your welcome jenny" Joey said  
  
Well we need a ride to the station" jen said  
  
"I think I know just the person" Joey said  
  
Joey picked up the phone and started dialing  
  
P: hello  
  
J: hey pace I was wondering if you could give jen and me a ride to the train station Friday after school  
  
P: sure jo  
  
J: great well see you tomorrow  
  
P: yeah bye tell jen I said bye  
  
J: I will  
  
Joey hanged up the phone and looked at jen  
  
"Well we have a ride to the station on Friday" Joey said  
  
"Thanks for coming bunny" jen said  
  
"No prob jenny what are friends for" Joey said  
  
They got into bed  
  
"Good night bunny" jen said  
  
"Good night jenny" Joey said  
  
And they were asleep  
  
Thanks for the reviews I hope you like the story let me know 


	4. Bonding

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it  
  
Bonding  
  
On Friday morning Joey and jen were on their way to school  
  
"So I want to thank you again for going with me" jen said  
  
"Jenny I already told you that I don't mind were friends" Joey said  
  
They walked to joeys locker to get her books jen got her locker changed to be closer to Joey so their locker neighbors. When they got to their lockers they found pacey there waiting for them.  
  
"So lady's are you ready to go to New York?" pace asked  
  
"Yeah we are our stuff is at Joey's so can you pick us up there?" jen said  
  
"Of course jailbait can jenny what else does he have to do?" Joey said  
  
"Nicely put ice queen" pacey said  
  
"Well I have to get to class early so I will see you later" pacey said  
  
"Bye pace" both girls said  
  
"So bunny are you ready to have fun this weekend" Joey said  
  
"I am going to have fun this weekend jenny" Joey said  
  
The bell rang to go to class  
  
"See you at lunch bunny" jen said  
  
"Yeah sure thing jenny" Joey said  
  
They left to go to there separate classes at lunch Joey pulled jen aside  
  
"Jenny I don't want to sit with Dawson" Joey said  
  
"Okay bunny we will get us our own table" jen said  
  
They found a table by themselves and ate their lunch while they talked. Jen saw pacey and jack headed over and turned to warn Joey.  
  
"Bunny jack and pace are heading over" jen said  
  
"So lady's why are you guys sitting over here bye your self?" jack asked  
  
"Well I didn't want to be near Dawson" Joey said  
  
"Well that understandable" pacey said  
  
"Thanks" joeys said  
  
"Well were going to go back to our table" jack said  
  
"Okay guys" jen and Joey said  
  
"Okay see you guys at Joey's" pacey said  
  
Joey and jen watched as pacey and jacked walked back over to Andie and Dawson. And left for the rest of the day they got to leave early because they were leaving grams and Bessie called in to let the school know what was going on. Around 3:00 they saw pacey pull up and put there stuff on the porch.  
  
"Hey pace thanks for the lift" Joey said  
  
"No problem" pacey said  
  
"Hey pace give me a hand with my luggage" jen said  
  
"Jenny be independent" Joey said  
  
"Oh shut up bunny" jen said  
  
"I say it's still weird to see you guy all nice and chummy" pacey said  
  
"Well if you must know jen in one of my best friends and she knows more than you and Dawson combined" Joey said  
  
"Oh really?" pacey said  
  
"Yes really" jen said  
  
Both girls looked at each other then put their sunglasses on at the same time  
  
"Bunny I think its time to get this show on the run" jen said  
  
"I agree jenny" Joey said  
  
As both girls got in the car they started to talk along with pacey an hour and a half later they arrived at the train station.  
  
"Well girls I'm going to miss you" pacey said  
  
"Were going to miss you to pace" both girls said then giggled  
  
"They each hugged pacey then said their good byes  
  
"When they got on the train they took a nap when Joey woke up they were almost to new York so Joey decided to wake jen up  
  
"JENNY TIME TO GET UP" Joey yelled causing the entire train to look at her  
  
"Bunny did you have to wake me up like that?" jen asked  
  
"Yes I did jenny" Joey said  
  
They got their stuff and got off the train to find their chauffer they walked around looking for him and found him holding a sign that was saying potter and lindly. The girls walked over to the man with the sign and told him who they were and got in the car.  
  
"Jenny I can't believe were in new York" Joey said  
  
"Well believe it bunny" jen said  
  
They pulled dup to a big estate and the chauffer helped them out  
  
"Thank you" jen said  
  
They walked into the house and jen showed Joey to a room right next door to Jens they went to their rooms to set their thing down and organize their rooms. Joey was putting her stuff away when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?' Joey said  
  
"It's me bunny" jen said  
  
"Come in" Joey said  
  
"So how are things" jen said  
  
"There fine thanks" Joey said  
  
"That's good so do you want to go sight seeing" jen said  
  
"Sure that's fine" Joey said  
  
"Okay well I will meet you down stairs in 10 minutes k?" jen said  
  
"Okay see you I ten jenny" Joey said  
  
Joey out the rest of her things up then headed down stairs ad found jen sitting by the door  
  
"You ready jenny?" Joey asked  
  
"Yep you?" jen said  
  
"Yep" Joey said  
  
They walked out side and decided to walk instead of taking the car and Joey loved everything she saw it was the total opposite of capeside. While Joey was in New York she was having so much fun with jen and then Sunday was there and they were leaving to go back to Boston.  
  
"Hey bunny did you tell pace to pick us up at the train station?" jen asked  
  
"No, I totally forgot let me call him right now"" Joey said  
  
Joey walks over to the phone and calls pacey  
  
P: hello  
  
J: hey pace I was calling to see if you could pick us up from the train station tomorrow at 5:00pm  
  
P: sure jo so are you and jen having fun?  
  
J: yeah we are  
  
P: okay well I have to go see you guys tomorrow  
  
J: yeah see ya tomorrow  
  
Joey hangs up the phone and turns to jen  
  
"Everything's all set" Joey said  
  
"That's good so let's have a chat" jen said  
  
"Okay" Joey said  
  
"I want us to stay in contact when I go to Paris next week" Joey said  
  
"I want that to bunny" jen said  
  
"We will email each other everyday and tell each other about our day" Joey said  
  
"Yeah and I will come and visit you three times and you know why" jen said  
  
"Yeah cause three's the charm" both of them said  
  
"I would like that" Joey said  
  
"Yeah we can check out the cute French guys" jen said  
  
"Yeah and hopefully when you come pace and I will become better friends" Joey said  
  
"Yeah maybe" jen said yawning  
  
"Well we better head to the train station" jen said  
  
"Yeah we should" Joey said  
  
The girls got there stuff and took the car to the train station. While they were on the train they decided to get some sleep since they went to bed late last night and woke up early that morning. When jen woke up the train was pulling up to the station and she looked at Joey to find her sleep and decided it's time for pay back.  
  
"BUNNY TIME TO GET UP" Jen said  
  
Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Thanks for the wake up call jenny" Joey said  
  
"Your welcome bunny" jen said  
  
They got off the train to have pacey pick both of them up at on time  
  
"PACEY" both girls said  
  
"What? I'm sorry it's so good to see you jo and lindly" pacey said  
  
They got their luggage and pacey dropped jen off at home then he took Joey home and walked her to her door.  
  
"Jo there's something I want to tell you" pacey said  
  
"Sure pace" Joey said  
  
"Well since were going to Paris next week I was woundeing if we could hang out more often before we go to Paris" pacey said  
  
"Sure pace I would like that we can start this week" Joey said  
  
"Okay good jo well I will see you tomorrow at school" pacey said  
  
"Yeah see ya" Joey said  
  
As she went inside her house she thought she had to see Dawson tomorrow before school to fix things  
  
Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them please write me some more 


	5. Fixing Thing's

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it.  
  
Fixing things  
  
When Joey woke up she knew she had to fix thing with Dawson but he was being a real jerk to her the last week she wanted to fix things because she would be leaving in one and a half weeks and she didn't want to leave things unsolved so she got dressed to head over to Dawson's as she was rowing over there she thought 'I hope I get to fix thing Dawson means so much to me' she headed up the ladder and saw Dawson watching E.T. and claimed through the window.  
  
"Hey Dawson" Joey said  
  
"Hey jo I thought you were mad at me?" Dawson said  
  
"I am mad at you but I don't want to leave things the way they are we haven't spoken in two weeks" Joey said  
  
"Yea I agree" Dawson said  
  
"Well is everything okay?" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah everything's fine" Dawson said  
  
"Well as you know pacey and I are leaving on Sunday so I was thinking we can have a movie night on Friday then on Saturday Bessie is throwing a farewell party for me and pacey and I was hoping you would come?" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah I will be the to say good bye to you guys" Dawson said  
  
"Well good I have to go over to Jens were going to meet there before we go to school and go to the café" Joey said  
  
"Okay bye Joey" Dawson said  
  
"Bye Dawson" Joey said  
  
When Joey left Dawson's house she headed to jen place to go to the café she walked up the porch and knocked on the door grams answered the door.  
  
"Hello Josephine Jens up stairs you can head on up" grams said  
  
Joey kissed grams on the cheek and headed up stairs and did her best grams impression  
  
"Jennifer do you want to go to church with me when you get out of school" Joey said  
  
"No I don't grams you know I don't want to" jen said  
  
Jen turned around expecting to see grams but saw Joey instead Joey was leaning against the wall laughing so hard she was crying  
  
"Bunny that was not funny" jen said  
  
"Yes it was jenny" Joey said  
  
As she composed her self and stopped laughing and she walked over to Jens bed and sat down on it.  
  
"So are you ready to go to the café?" Joey asked  
  
"Yes I am bunny let me get my backpack then we can go" jen said  
  
Jen got her backpack and looked at Joey  
  
"Ready?" jen said  
  
"Yes jenny I'm ready" Joey said  
  
They walked to the café and got there coffee they couldn't sit and talk like they usually did because thy were running late so they got it to go and headed to school. When they got there the bell was just ringing they went to their locker then went to class.  
  
At lunch Joey and jen sat at their table just the two of them they were talking when they noticed the whole gang coming over to their table.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Dawson asked  
  
"Not at all" Joey and jen said as they giggled  
  
"What's so funny ladies?" pacey asked  
  
"Well me and jen were thinking we must be long lost twins because we have that twin esp. thing going on" Joey said  
  
"Yeah we know when something's wrong with one another, we finish each other sentences, we know what each other are thinking, and last but not least we can cave a whole conversation with out saying any thing" jen said  
  
"Well it seems to me like you guys just been hanging out a lot together" pacey said  
  
"Well I agree with you ladies you do have the twin esp. thing going on" jack said  
  
"Thank you" Joey and jen said  
  
"See we did it again" they said again  
  
"Wow you guys really do have the twin esp. thing going on" Dawson said  
  
"Well me and jen are going to go" Joey said  
  
As her and jen were getting up to leave  
  
"Can I come since we said we were going to do that thing this week" pacey said  
  
"What thing?" Joey asked  
  
Pacey looked at her telling her through his eyes what he meant  
  
"Sure pace" Joey said  
  
"Bye guys" Joey, jen, and pacey said  
  
As the three of them were walking out of the cafeteria jen looked at Joey and asked with her eyes what's going on.  
  
"Pacey wants us to bond before we go to Paris' Joey said  
  
"Oh well that's good" jen said  
  
"So ladies what were you guys going to do?" pacey asked  
  
"Well were going to do some chit chat you can join in if you want" jen said  
  
"Yeah I mean tell us your deep dark secret that no one knows" Joey said  
  
"Well I am really happy to be going to Paris I think that is the only thing my father was ever proud of me, you know what he said 'that if a screw up like you can change there's hope for anyone" pacey said  
  
"Oh pace your not a screw up" jen said  
  
"Yeah I mean you can get on someone's nerves but you not a screw up k and don't let anyone tell you other wise" Joey said  
  
"Yeah you listen to bunny" jen said  
  
"Okay thanks guys, so how did you guys come up with these nick names?" pacey asked  
  
"Well it's simple Joey has the hair of a bunny and I hate the name jenny so that's what she calls me" jen said  
  
"Well that's cool" pacey said  
  
The bell rang to signal to go to class  
  
"Okay well I will see you guys later" pacey said  
  
"Okay pacey' jen said  
  
"Alright pace" joey said  
  
The week went by fast and it was already Thursday jen, Joey, and pacey were bonding really good and the others felt left out so they decided to do something fun like go to a club in providence. The girls were getting dressed at joeys house and the boys were getting ready at Dawson's house. The guys were all ready and heading over to joeys house. When they got there they were waiting in the living room. The girls had a surprise for the guys because the were going to sing at the club tonight and jen got them the hook up and a band to play. The girls came down one by one.  
  
As Andie came down the stairs she said "hot"  
  
Then Joey came down and said "spicy"  
  
Then jen came down and said "rich"  
  
Once they were standing next to each other they then together they said, "Were hot, spicy, and rich"  
  
The guys just looked at them in awe the girls were looking hot in there outfits jen wearing a halter to and a skirt, Andie was wearing a strapless shirt and short shorts, then there was Joey who was wearing pants and a shirt that said kiss my ass.  
  
"Are you ladies ready to go" pacey asked  
  
"Yes we are Mr.'s" jen said As they were driving to the club jen Joey and andie were sitting in the back looking nervous  
  
"Why are you guys so tense" jack said  
  
"Were not tense just happy to be going to a club," Joey said  
  
"If you say so" pacey said  
  
"We do" all three girls said  
  
"Okay you don't have to get testy with us" Dawson said  
  
Once they arrived at the club the girls left the guys to talk to drue and Charlie who was part of the band that was helping them with the music.  
  
"Do you know where the girls are?" pacey asked  
  
"Not a clue" jack said  
  
"You D man" pacey said  
  
"Nope" Dawson said  
  
Then some guys walked on the stage to there instrument then Charlie walked up to the mike.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce to you hot (andie walks on stage), spicy (Joey walks on stage), and last but not least rich (jen walks out on stage). All the guys in the crowd start cheering for them, but pacey, jack, and Dawson look on in shock. The first cord starts playing and the girls walk up to their mikes  
  
Joey taped the microphone.  
  
Joey:  
  
Hey, is this thing on?  
  
Jen walked up and took her mike and stared dancing with drue while she was singing her part  
  
Jen:  
  
I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
  
The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me  
  
I could tell it wouldn't be long  
  
'Til he was with me, yeah with me, singin'  
  
together:  
  
(They all came together to dance together)  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
Andie:  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
  
"But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."  
  
He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
  
And next we were movin' on  
  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
  
And we were movin' on and singin' the same ol' song  
  
Yeah with me, singin'  
  
Together:  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
Joey:  
  
He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
  
And next we were movin' on  
  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
  
And we were movin' on and singing that same ol' song  
  
Yeah with me, singin'  
  
Together:  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
Andie:  
  
He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
  
"But that don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same."  
  
Jen:  
  
He said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
  
And next we were movin' on  
  
Joey:  
  
And he was with me, yeah with me  
  
And we were movin' on and singin' the same ol' song  
  
Yeah with me, singin'  
  
Together:  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
Together:  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
  
I love rock 'n' roll  
  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
  
When they were done they held hands and bowed, then walked off stage  
  
When they went back over to pacey, jack and Dawson they were swarmed bye guys asking them to dance of course they said yes the guys were jealous because they wanted to dance with the girls and they all decided to cut in on the next song. Which they did after a couple of songs they went back to their table to talk.  
  
"You guys wee great up there" jack said  
  
"Really" jen said  
  
"Yeah I liked hot, spicy, and rich" pacey said  
  
Well I'm glad you liked it" Joey said  
  
"Yeah we loved it" Dawson said  
  
"Well thanks for the support" andie said  
  
Pacey looked at his watch to see it was midnight  
  
"Well guys I think its time to go don't you?" pacey said  
  
"Yeah I agree we have to get up for school tomorrow" jen says  
  
"You guys are still coming to my house for movie night" Dawson said  
  
"Yeah"everyone said  
  
They all drove back to capeside and jen was spending the night at Joey's when they got to Joey's jen and Joey got out of the car  
  
"Bye guys"both jen and Joey said  
  
"Bye see you tomorrow" andie said  
  
"Yeah bye" the guys said  
  
Pacey pulled out of the drive way  
  
"Well jenny its time for bet I'm so tired" Joey said  
  
"I'm right with you bunny" jen said  
  
The girls headed in the house and got ready for bed and was dreading everything that comes with tomorrow  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank for the reviews keep them up 


	6. Movie Night

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
Paring: pacey and Joey  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it.  
  
Movie night  
  
When Friday came everyone was gathered at Dawson's house for movie night. Except Joey and pacey Dawson was wondering where they were so he decided to ask jen since her and Joey were friends.  
  
"Jen do you know where Joey and Pacey are?" Dawson asked  
  
"No I don't Dawson" Jen said  
  
"Should we start the movie without them?" Andie asked  
  
"We should wait ten more minutes" jack said  
  
"Sure" Dawson said  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"Well we should start the movie" Dawson said  
  
"Okay" everyone said  
  
"Can someone get the snacks?" Dawson said  
  
"I will" jack said  
  
Jack went and got the snacks. When jack came back with the snacks the movie was starting. Then Jens cell phone started ringing. So she answered the phone.  
  
J: hello  
  
Jo: hey Jen  
  
J: bunny where are you?  
  
When Jen said the word" bunny" everyone was looking and listening to her side of the conversation.  
  
Jo: Pacey wanted to have a bonding moment and his car needed oil so we had to stop at a car service place to have it fix we just picked it up so where on our way there.  
  
J: where is it your coming from?  
  
Jo: Boston  
  
J: well did you have fun up till the car needed fixed?  
  
Jo: yeah I did he's not such a bad guy on you get the sugar out of his system  
  
J: that's good so how long is it going to take you to get here?  
  
Jo: an hour maybe two but we will be there soon don't you guys leave dork face will have us there in no time.  
  
"Hey!" Pacey said in the background.  
  
Jen laughs  
  
J: okay so o will see you soon  
  
Jo: yeah bye jenny  
  
J: bye bunny  
  
Jen hangs up the phone and looks up to see three faces looking at her  
  
"So where is Joey and Pacey?" jack asked  
  
"Boston but they should be here soon and they said to stay here till they arrive" Jen said  
  
"Okay, what were they doing in Boston" Dawson asked  
  
"Well Pacey wanted to do some more bonding before they went to Paris so they went shopping and sight seeing in Boston" Jen said  
  
"Well what happened you said that they were at some shop?" Andie said  
  
"Pacey's car needed some oil" Jen said okay  
  
30 minutes after Jen hung up they phone Pacey and Joey walked into the room.  
  
"Hey guys" Pacey said  
  
"Hey pace I thought you just left Boston" jack said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pacey asked  
  
"Oh, when I called Jen I was at my house" Joey said  
  
"Why did you call and make it sound like you were just leaving Boston?" Jen asked  
  
"I wanted to have some fun with you" Joey said  
  
"Well since you're here take a seat and let's continue movie night" Dawson said  
  
"Sure" Pacey and Joey said  
  
They walked over by Jen and they both took a seat besides her. Once the movie was over they opt to watch two more movies Jurassic park and catch me if you can the new version. When those movies were over they all got up to leave.  
  
"So you guys are coming to pace and it's farewell party right" Joey said  
  
"Yes we will all be there" Jen said  
  
"Good" Pacey said  
  
"You said it jail bait, well I have to go and finish up some packing so I don't have to do it Saturday or even early Sunday" Joey said  
  
"Well all my stuff is packed and ready to go" Pacey said  
  
"Well good for you" Joey said  
  
"You want a ride ice queen?" Pacey asked  
  
"Sure jailbait" Joey said  
  
"Bye guys" Pacey said  
  
"See you tomorrow" Joey said  
  
"Bye Dawson" Andie, jack, and Jen said  
  
"Yeah bye guys" Dawson said as everybody left  
  
Out side  
  
"Alright we will see you guys later and Jen be to my house at 8am in the morning okay?" Joey said  
  
"Sure jo" Jen said yawning  
  
"Bye guys" Jo said  
  
"Yeah see ya" Pacey said  
  
"Bye pace" everyone said  
  
"Bye Jo" everyone said  
  
Pacey and Joey get in the car and head to Joey's house once their Pacey gets out of the car to walk her to the door.  
  
"Okay pace I want you here t 8am in the morning" Joey said  
  
"Sure Jo" Pacey said  
  
"Bye pace" Joey said  
  
"Bye Jo" Pacey said  
  
Joey heads inside the house as Pacey was pulling out of the drive way  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanx for the reviews keep them up 


	7. Farewell Party

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
Paring: pacey and Joey  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it.  
  
Farewell Party  
  
When Joey woke up it was 6:45 the next day she was so happy by tomorrow night her and Pacey would be in Paris. She got up and got dressed and made breakfast with Bodie by the time breakfast was ready the door bell rang and went to go answer it.  
  
"Hey pace, Jen" Joey said  
  
"Hey bunny" Jen said  
  
"Hey Jo" Pacey said  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah sure" Jen said  
  
"Sure" Pacey said  
  
Joey pulled Pacey aside  
  
"You did invite you family to the farewell party right?" Joey asked  
  
"Yeah I invited them" Pacey said  
  
"Well what did they say?" Joey asked  
  
"Well everyone should be here, but my father doesn't know if he can make it" Pacey said  
  
"Well that's okay we don't need him to have fun" Joey said  
  
"You know what your absolutely right we don't need him to have a good time we have everyone else to have fun with" pacey said  
  
"Now that's the spirit" Joey said  
  
After break fast Bessie needed some supplies from the super market and asked Pacey to go get it so it was just the ladies at the house.  
  
"So Jo are you excited about leaving for Paris?" Bessie asked  
  
"Yes I am pace and I are going to have the best junior year ever" Joey said  
  
"So what's up with you and Pacey?" Jen asked  
  
"Nothing up with us were just becoming friends like me and Dawson" Joey said  
  
"I bet by the time you guys come back you will have a whole new relationship with him and I'm not talking about friendship" Jen said  
  
"I agree with jenny" Bessie said  
  
"Thank you" Jen said  
  
"Welcome" Bessie said  
  
"You guys are crazy we will have a new relationship but as friends" Joey said  
  
Jen and Bessie looked at each other then at Joey  
  
"What ever you say" Jen and Bessie said  
  
They got the decorations all set and was now preparing for the food. When 7:00 came the guest started to arrive and the food was set up for people to eat.  
  
Pacey was sitting talking to Doug when Gretchen walked up to them then Doug excused himself so it was just pacey and Gretchen.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Pacey you did a complete180" Gretchen said  
  
"Thanks, I'm proud of myself" Pacey said  
  
"Well you should be" Gretchen said  
  
"I am" Pacey said  
  
"Good" Gretchen said  
  
"We should go mingle" Pacey said  
  
"Yes we should" Gretchen said  
  
They got up and headed to the crowd of people at the tables by the food  
  
"There's they other Paris person" Dawson said  
  
"Yes, here I am so what have you guys been talking about?" Pacey asked  
  
"Well we were saying how boring it's going to be without you two bickering" Jack said  
  
"Yes, I will miss that NOT" Andie said  
  
Everyone started laughing at that statement  
  
"So do you know who your staying with" Dawson asked  
  
"Yeah, we have the same person were going to be living together" Joey said  
  
"Well at least you don't have to go far to see on another" Jen said  
  
"Yes, Pacey will be getting a wake up call from me every morning" Joey said  
  
"You will have to use some thing loud to wake his guy up he sleeps like a bear" Doug said  
  
"You know you don't have to wake me at all" Pacey said  
  
"But where would the fun be?" Joey asked  
  
"You go on with your plan he shouldn't be sleeping in as old as he is" Gretchen said  
  
"Hey, your suppose to be on my side" Pacey said  
  
"Joey honey don't listen to a word he says" Mary said (miss Witter)  
  
"I won't he needs someone to keep him in check" Joey said  
  
"That's right" everyone said  
  
"Who better to keep me in check then the ice queen herself" Pacey said  
  
"You can count on it" Joey said  
  
"Oh I will" Pacey said  
  
"So what type of people are you staying with" Bessie asked  
  
"Well they are suppose to be a wealthy family" Joey said  
  
"Yep I get to lounge around" Pacey said  
  
"I don't think so buddy" Doug said  
  
"Well at least I get my own room" Pacey said  
  
"Oh I can't wait" Joey said  
  
"Well be have while you guys are out there your representing America" Gretchen said  
  
"I will but I don't know about jailbait" Joey said  
  
"What does that mean I behave" Pacey said  
  
"Sure pace" Joey said  
  
"I do" pacey said  
  
"Well I think it's time to end this party it's almost one o'clock in the morning and you two have a plane to catch at 9:00 in the morning" Mary said  
  
"Well then I guess I will see you guys tomorrow" Joey said  
  
"Of course you will" Dawson said  
  
"Yep Jack, Dawson, Andie, and everyone else will be there" Jen said  
  
Everyone left to go home the only ones left were Pacey, Joey, Bessie, Alex, and bodie. Pacey is staying at Joey's house to leave early and everyone else will meet them at the airport.  
  
"Okay well I will see you in the morning since we have to be at the airport at 6:00am" Joey said  
  
"Sure jo" Pacey said  
  
Joey got up and got dressed for bed as did Pacey then they met in the hall  
  
"Night pace" Joey said  
  
"Night jo" Pacey said  
  
They both went off to their separate room to go to sleep for the night  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanx for the reviews keep them up 


	8. Leaving

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
Paring: pacey and Joey  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it.  
  
Leaving  
  
When Joey woke up it was 5:50 am she got out of bed to go wake Pacey up.  
  
"Pace its time to get up" Joey said  
  
"Ten more minutes" Pacey said  
  
"No, get up now we have to be at the air port at seven and it's an hour and a half drive to the airport" Joey said  
  
"Alright I'm getting up" Pacey said  
  
"You better appreciate this" Pacey said  
  
"I will don't worry" Joey said  
  
"Alright I'm up so go get dressed so we can leave" Pacey said  
  
Pacey pushed Joey towards her room  
  
"Okay I'm going you don't have to push" Joey said  
  
"Okay" Pacey said  
  
He stopped pushing her and went to go get himself dressed. Then was sitting in the living room when Joey walked in the room.  
  
"So you have all your stuff packed whose taking it to the airport?" Joey asked  
  
"Dougie is going to take it to the airport for me and you?" Pacey said  
  
"Bessie is going to bring it to the airport" Joey said  
  
"Okay so were all set to go?" Pacey asked  
  
"Yes, we are" Joey said  
  
"Well let's get the show on the road" Pacey said  
  
"Sure" Joey said  
  
Joey put her glasses on and goes in the car. They were in the care for 20 minutes and not speaking.  
  
"So pace when we get there how about I make you over and you make me over" Joey asked  
  
"Sure I can turn you into a major hottie" Pacey said  
  
"I won't tell you a word of what I don't like" Joey said  
  
"That's good it will make things easier" Pacey said  
  
"Let's hear some music" Joey said  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out" Pacey said  
  
Joey turned the radio on to 99.1 kggi.  
  
"I love this radio station" Joey said  
  
"Me to" Pacey said  
  
"Who'd think we would have something in common?" Joey said  
  
"Well not me" Pacey said  
  
"Me either" Joey said  
  
The rest of the way they just listened to the radio once they got to the air port everything was all set there stuff was with the air port people and they had 30 minutes till everyone would arrive so they went to get some breakfast.  
  
After they ate break fast they went to there terminal and saw their friends and family waiting for them.  
  
"Where were you guys?" jack asked  
  
'We went to get some breakfast since you guys weren't here" Joey said  
  
"That's nice" Mary said  
  
"Well let's get the hood byes out of the way Pacey said  
  
Everyone agreed and started saying good-bye they got in a line and every one said good-bye except joey and Jen. They walked up to each other with tears in their eyes.  
  
"I'm going to miss you bunny" Jen said  
  
"Me to jenny" Joey said  
  
"Well I will come and visit you" Jen said  
  
"Yes because" Joey said  
  
They smiled at each other  
  
"Three's the charm" they both said  
  
They laughed and hugged  
  
"You better e-mail me everyday" Joey said  
  
"I will same goes for you" Jen said  
  
"I will" Joey said  
  
"I can't believe we become friends then you have to leave" jen said  
  
"Me either" Joey said  
  
They did their secret hand shake then hugged again  
  
"Bye bunny" Jen said  
  
"Bye jenny" Joey said  
  
Pacey and Joey boarded the plane and sat in there seats  
  
"I am so excited I hope our foreign exchange parents are nice" Joey said  
  
"I'm sure they are jo" Pacey said  
  
"I hope your right" Joey said  
  
"Well I'm going to go back to sleep" Pacey said  
  
"Yeah me to' Joey said  
  
They both went to sleep and Joey woke up first  
  
"Pace its time to get up were landing" Joey said  
  
"I'm up jo" pacey said  
  
One the plane landed they got up to leave once they were off they started looking for their foreign exchange parents.  
  
They saw a crowd of people of at least 17 people with some one holding a sign that said potter and Witter so they walked over there to the people.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanx for the reviews keep them up 


	9. Meeting New People

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
Paring: pacey and Joey  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it.  
  
Leaving  
  
When they saw the sign they looked at each other and nodded. They walked over to where the people were standing.  
  
"Hi are you pacey Witter and Josephine potter?" a guy asked  
  
"Yes we are I'm pacey nice to meet you" pacey said  
  
"And I'm Josephine but please call me Joey" Joey said  
  
"Nice to meet you pacey and Joey these people are the staff and friends of mine" a guy said  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude but what's your name?" Joey said  
  
"Oh where are my manners I'm Francisco Bodernar" Francisco said  
  
"Well its nice to meet you Francisco" Pacey said  
  
"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you Francisco" Joey said  
  
"Well we should be on home where we are going to have to talk about a lot of things" Francisco said  
  
"Okay" Joey said  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Pacey said  
  
They all went out side where there was a limo waiting for them. Pacey and Joey just looked shocked and followed Francisco to the car and said nothing the whole ride there. When they pulled up to a stop they were at a three- story mansion. They got out of the car and walked behind Francisco as soon as they were in the house Francisco turned to them.  
  
"Okay we have to really talk so please follow me into the office please" Francisco said  
  
"Sure" Pacey and Joey said  
  
They followed him into his study/office and took a seat and looked at Francisco  
  
"Well I am happy that you guys are here but there is something you should know" Francisco said  
  
"What?" they both said  
  
"Well I am the prime minister so you will be looked at quite often and are suspected to act and dress a certain way, know this is a lot for you to take so if you can't handle it I can send you to live with someone else?" Francisco said  
  
"It's okay with me" Pacey said  
  
"When you say different how different are we talking?" Joey said  
  
"Well you will have to wear a dress 70% of the time and you have to change your hair and wear make up" Francisco said  
  
"I don't know" Joey said  
  
"Come on jo if you leave I will have to also leave and who knows you might like the new you" Pacey said  
  
"Okay I'll do it" Joey said  
  
"There's more to tell you well when I agreed to take you I have to put you on my will now you will not know what I will give you but you will get something and you will have to get married before you go back to cape side you can divorce but you have to get married" Francisco said  
  
"And to whom are we to get married to?" Pacey asked  
  
"Well each other it will be the easiest way" Francisco said  
  
"There is no way that I am marring him" Joey said  
  
"Well it is one of my procedures to get the will" Francisco said  
  
"Fine I'll do it" Joey said  
  
"Okay well tomorrow we will start the transformation into your new life" Francisco said  
  
"Marie will show you to your rooms" Francisco said  
  
"Do you have any adjoining rooms?" Joey said  
  
"Yes we have a couple" Francisco said  
  
"Well if it's okay can we have a adjoining room?" Joey said  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't do the horizontal dance" Francisco said  
  
"I can guarantee you that that won't happen" Joey said  
  
"Good then sure" Francisco said  
  
"Come this way children" Marie said  
  
Pacey and Joey got up and followed Marie to their rooms when they arrived at their rooms they we astound to see how huge it was. Then they turned to Marie.  
  
"Here is your rooms pink girl and blue boy I hope its okay for you" Marie said  
  
"Yes, everything is fine" Joey said  
  
"Are you kidding me everything is amazing" Pacey said  
  
Marie smiled and turned to leave but turned back around.  
  
"I hope you like your room and we see each other often" Marie said  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
Pacey turned to Joey  
  
"So it's almost dinner time want to unpack then look around the place?" Pacey said  
  
"Sure" Joey said  
  
"Okay when you done just come into my room and then we will go" Pacey said  
  
"Fine with me" Joey said  
  
Joey walked over to her bed and laid down then looked to her left and saw a phone and decided to call jen. She picked up the phone and dialed her number  
  
J1=Joey j2=Jen  
  
J2: hello  
  
J1: hey jenny  
  
J2: hey bunny how's Paris any cute guys?  
  
J1: so far haven't seen any  
  
J2: well how is your new parent?  
  
J1: oh my god he is so cool I mean has to be in his late thirties but cool non the less and man he is loaded a three story place and everything  
  
J2: sounds cool so how Pacey?  
  
J1: his usual self and we are next door to each other and have adjoining rooms  
  
J2: how did that happen?  
  
J1: I asked for it  
  
J2: well that's new I mean I know your friendship is better but I didn't think it as that much better  
  
J1: well he's all I got out here I have to keep him close  
  
(Listening through the adjoining room was Pacey)  
  
J2: I know since I'm not there you have to settle for him  
  
J1: you are so right  
  
J1: well I have to go and unpack plus Pacey and me are going to Rome the house so I will talk to you later  
  
J2: okay bunny but do you think I can come and visit you on you first couple of days of school?  
  
J1: sure I will arrange your flight and call you back with the information  
  
J2: okay bye bunny  
  
J1: bye jenny  
  
Joey hangs up the phone and unpacks her stuff then goes into pacey's room  
  
"Hey pace ready to look around this place?" Joey said  
  
"Sure" Pacey said  
  
As they was about to leave Francisco walks in  
  
"Well I just got off the phone with the academy and school starts in two weeks and I won't be here and the chauffer will be on vacation so tomorrow while you will be getting a new life your also getting a new car both of you so tell me what you want you get two cars each so total of four cars" Francisco said  
  
"Well I want a Porsche and a Ferrari" Pacey said  
  
"I want a convertible Mercedes and a Ferrari" Joey said  
  
"Okay, any thing you want to tell me before I leave" Francisco said  
  
"Leave where are you going?" Joey said  
  
"To a benefit as soon as we change you guys look you will have to show up to things like this" Francisco said  
  
"Okay" they both said  
  
"Oh my friend wanted to come out and visit me the week of school since here's don't start till later on?" Joey said  
  
"Sure tell Susie and she will set everything up but she can only come for four days that's it" Francisco said  
  
"Oh that is fine with me and were are going to take a tour of the place if that's okay?" Joey said  
  
"Oh that's fine" Francisco said  
  
"When we get the cars can we take them home when we have to go back?" Pacey said  
  
"PACEY!" Joey said  
  
"It's okay and yes the cars go with you now if that is all I really must be going" Francisco said  
  
"Yes that's it" Joey said  
  
Francisco turned and left  
  
"Wow I am really going to enjoy this year of high school" Pacey said  
  
"I know our junior year is going to be the best" Joey said  
  
"Jo I think we should talk before we go looking around" Pacey said  
  
"Okay what about?" Joey said  
  
"Well if we are doing the whole change personality we might as well go all than way" Pacey said  
  
"So how all the way are we talking?" Joey said  
  
"Well we can be involved in the school activities like done and cheerleading and go to the dances and all the games" Pacey said  
  
"Well if I do it you have to do it also" Joey said  
  
"I will do every single thing you want me to do if you try out for football and basket ball and go to the dances with me because I don't want to go alone and the only way you will have a date is if I have one then you will deal" Joey said  
  
"You drive a hard bargain but I think I can handle those terms" Pacey said  
  
"Then we will do it" Joey said  
  
"Yep we are going to do it" Joey said  
  
"Yeah are you ready to check this place out?" Pacey said  
  
"I am ready when you are" Joey said  
  
They walked out of Pacey bed room to look around the house they found a lot of things out the house had theses rooms:  
  
Game room office study  
14 bedrooms  
  
16 bath room's laundry room dance studio  
exercise room  
  
Living room dinning room theater room  
art room  
  
Tennis court basketball court baseball court  
pool  
  
Jacuzzi  
  
After they found all of those rooms they went to their room and got dressed for dinner they went down stair and ate dinner after dinner they went and got ready for bed. Joey was laying in bed and felt scared to go to sleep she never had to stay in a room this big she tried to go to sleep till the clock read one o'clock in the morning she got out of bed and walked into pace's room through the adjoining room. She walked over to his bed and found him sleeping and started poking him.  
  
"Pacey wake up" Joey said  
  
He didn't move, so she nudged him hard  
  
"Pacey wake up" Joey said  
  
"I'm up" a vary sleepy Pacey said  
  
"I can't sleep" Joey said  
  
"And you wanted me to stay up with you?" Pacey said  
  
"No, I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" Joey said  
  
"Sure hop in" Pacey said  
  
Joey did just that and hopped in bed with him and snuggled up next to him and went to bed. When Pacey opened his eyes he saw Joey sleeping in his arms and smiled and went back to sleep. Pacey was woken up again by a cough and looked to see who had woken him. When he looked he found Francisco and five other people staring at them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanx for the reviews keep them up 


	10. A NEW LIFE

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
Paring: pacey and Joey  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it.  
  
-New life-  
  
Joey felt something poking her when she opened her eyes she came face  
to face with Pacey.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joey said  
  
Pacey pointed to Francesco and the five people with them. Joey turned  
to Pacey then got out of bed.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Francesco said  
  
"No you didn't interrupt anything" Pacey said  
  
"Okay then when you have time come downstairs breakfast is ready"  
Francesco  
Said  
  
Francesco left with his other people.  
  
"Pacey were probably going to get the talk" Joey said  
  
"Your probably right" Pacey said  
  
They got up Joey went to her room and they got dressed and met in the  
hall and walked down to the dinning room together. When they got there  
everyone was seated and looking at them.  
  
"Would one of you tell me why you guys were in bed together?"  
Francesco said  
  
"Well I don't go well with sleeping in weird places and when I was  
little I use to go to his house and sleep over, so last night I was a  
little frighten of the room I mean I never had to sleep in a room that  
big and I went to Pacey for something familiar" Joey said  
  
"I will let it slide this one time but it can't happen again unless  
you sneak out early" Francesco said with a smirk  
  
Pacey smirked also and Joey looked embarrassed. When they finished  
their breakfast they were asked to go into his office. Once inside  
they took a seat.  
  
"Okay today you will both go you separate ways Joey you will go with  
Marseille and Pacey you will go with john. You itinerary for the day  
is: You will get out fits, a hair do, a club membership for the gym, a  
membership for the country club, two car-  
  
Joey interrupted him  
  
"I thought we only got one?" Joey said  
  
"No, you get two any way you will get a decorator for you room to  
design it any way you want, two credit cards and a monthly allowance.  
Any questions?" Francesco said  
  
"No" they both said  
  
"If that is all then you should go out side and to cars will be  
waiting for you with john and Marseille have fun" Francesco said  
  
"Oh I plan to" Pacey said  
  
"Thank you and I will" Joey said  
  
Joey and Pacey walked out side to see a lady and a man Joey walked  
over to the lady and Pacey walked over to the man.  
  
Joey's day:  
  
"Hi I'm Marseille I will be they person in charge of you while you  
stay here"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he can't know everything about you and see you everyday so that  
is what I am here for but I hope we can be friends"  
  
"Me to" Joey said with a genuine smile  
  
"Okay first place the hair dresser"  
  
"Okay let's go"  
  
They got in the car and drove to the hairdresser then Marseille walked  
up and told the lady what hair do to give Joey. Joey went to the lady  
and got her hair do then was turned around to look in the mirror. When  
she looked at herself she was shock she looked different. Her hair was  
cut just below her shoulders and she had her hair dyed dark brown with  
light brown high lights.  
  
"So how do you like it?" Marseille said  
  
"I love it thanks" Joey said hugging Marseille  
  
"Your welcome now to the clothes store"  
  
When they left the beauty shop they had four bags of hair products  
they got in the car then headed to the clothes store where they almost  
bout the whole store out. Joey got everything she wanted.  
  
"This will clothed thousands of people" Joey said  
  
"Well you have to be prepared for any occasions" Marseille said  
  
"Well I am where to next?"  
  
"Well the jewelry store"  
  
"I don't need any jewelry"  
  
"Lets get some any way"  
  
"Alright"  
  
They got in the limo then they pulled up to a two-story jewelry store  
they got out and walked inside.  
  
"What are we going to get?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
They got 3 necklaces, 4 bracelets, 2 stomach jewelries, 6 rings, 1 toe  
ring, 2 watches and 12 earrings.  
  
"I can't believe we got all of that stuff" Joey said  
  
"Everything a girl needs"  
  
"Where to now?"  
  
"Interior designer so when you get home your room will be fixed"  
  
"Okay off we go"  
  
They arrived at the designer's office in 15mins.  
  
"So how would you like your room?" Jane the designer said  
  
"I want a girly room but don't paint the wall" Joey said  
  
"Anything specific?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay see you girls at your place" Jane said  
  
"Can't wait" Joey said brightly  
  
As they walked out side Joey looked to her left and saw a sandwich  
café.  
  
"Can we eat there I'm kind of hungry?" Joey said  
  
"Sure" Marseille  
  
They went to the café and sat, ate, and chit chatted  
  
"Um I was wondering if you could help me with the arrangements of  
getting my friend here?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They finished their food then left for the Mac foundation. Once there  
they had a lady fix her up and bought two of what she used on Joey.  
They left there then went to the gym.  
  
"Here is you membership" Marseille said handing her a card  
  
"Come here three times a week sun, Tues., and Thursday" Marseille said  
  
"Okay" Joey said  
  
"Lets get you a car" Marseille said  
  
"Oh lets go" Joey said running back to the limo  
  
They got in the limo and pulled up to a car dealer ship  
  
"Okay girlie what type of car do you want?"  
  
"I want a Mercedes suv and a Ferrari" Joey said matter of factly  
  
"Alright anything special you want?"  
  
"Yeah on star, a 6 disc cd changer, and nice rims"  
  
"Okay wait here while I go set everything up"  
  
Joey sat in the car while she went to handle the car she back and sat  
in the limo.  
  
"It will be ready in four to seven days"  
  
"Alright where to now?"  
  
To the country club"  
  
They drove to the country club and went to sign Joey up. Then they  
went to the bar.  
  
"Okay here is your card you can come anytime you want"  
  
"What do you do here?"  
  
"Well you can go swimming, play tennis, or check out the hot guys  
especially the lifeguard"  
  
"I an so there"  
  
"Okay now we have to stop by the bank"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
They got up and pulled up in the parking lot for the bank Joey got a  
bank account with a monthly allowance of $3,000 a month plus three  
credit cards and an AAA card. Then they headed back to the house.  
  
Pacey's day:  
  
"Hi I'm john"  
  
"Pacey" they said shaking hands  
  
"I will be the person in charge of you while you stay here"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Well let's go to the interior design lady"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They got in the limo and drove to the design place. They walked inside  
and a lady came up to them.  
  
"Hi I'm Jane"  
  
"How would you like your room?"  
  
"I want my room to be a place where I can bring ladies and look like a  
jocks room"  
  
"Any thing special you want done to the room?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Alright it will be done by the time you get home so see you later"  
  
"Bye" Pacey said going back to the limo john followed they got in and  
sat down.  
  
"Okay now the dealership"  
  
They drove to the dealer ship and parked.  
  
"Okay what kind of car do you want?"  
  
"I want a escalade and a Ferrari with loud speaker a big engine and  
nice rims"  
  
"Okay wait here while I handle this"  
  
John got out of the car then came back 30 min later  
  
"Your car will be ready in seven to nine days"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Now to get you some chains"  
  
They went to a jewelry store and got seven chains and three watches.  
Then went back to the limo.  
  
"Now to the country club" john said  
  
They drove to the country club and went and got him signed up to be  
part of the club. Then went to the dinning room and had lunch, after  
lunch john pulled out a book.  
  
"This is your info on you allowance and credit card I did this for you  
yesterday to save time"  
  
"Alright what you got?"  
  
"A bank accounts with your allowance of $3,000 a month plus three  
credit cards and a AAA card.  
  
"Now off to the gym" john said  
  
They got up and went back to the limo then went to the gym. They  
walked in and a guy came up to them. John and the guy were talking  
then they walked over to Pacey.  
  
"Okay here is you card" john said  
  
"You should come three or four times a week sun, Tues., and Thursday  
plus if you choose to do the forth day pick another day k?" Cameron  
said  
  
"Go it" Pacey said  
  
"Okay god see you later" Cameron said  
  
"Alright now to the barbershop" john said  
  
They walked back to the limo and headed to the shop. Once they got  
there they took him right away.  
  
John told the guy what to give him and the guy went to work on Pacey's  
hair when he was turn around to look in the mirror he liked what he  
saw.  
  
"You did an awesome job man" Pacey said  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yeah" Pacey said  
  
"Well let's go" john said  
  
They left the barbershop and went shopping for clothes after that they  
headed back home. The walked in to the sound of laughter.  
  
"What is so funny ladies?" john said  
  
"Just trading stories of you two" Marseille said  
  
"Oh okay I like the new look ice queen" Pacey said  
  
"You to jailbait" Joey said  
  
Jane walked into the room.  
  
"So you two are you ready for your new rooms?" Jane said  
  
"Yep lets go" Joey said  
  
All five of them walked upstairs to see the room when they walked into  
joeys it was the total opposite from the tomboy she was at home.  
  
"So Joey how do you like your new room?" Jane said  
  
"I love it. It has a vanity, flat screen TV, a radio, c.d. rack, the  
draws are labeled example hair, teeth, ECT and shelves" Joey said  
excitedly  
  
"I agree this is not the old you" Pacey said  
  
"Well enough about me lets go see your room" Joey said  
  
"Lets go" Pacey said  
  
They walked into pacey's room  
  
"Nice room I will have to watch your TV." Joey said  
  
"Not happening" Pacey said  
  
"Thanks Jane I like the room" Pacey said  
  
"Yeah thanks Jane I love my room" Joey said  
  
"Your welcome well I have to go it was a pleasure" Jane said  
  
"Well we will see you in the morning" Marseille  
  
"Okay and I had fun today we have to do it again maybe to a club just  
us girls and we will pick up some hot guys" Joey said winking at  
Marseille which didn't go unnoticed by john and Pacey.  
  
"Sure" Marseille said  
  
"Night john" Pacey said  
  
"Night man" john said  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you john" Joey said  
  
"You to Joey" john said  
  
"Yeah it was nice to meet another girl" Pacey said  
  
"Same here Pacey" Marseille said  
  
They walked out leaving Pacey and Joey they sat on his bed and  
chatted.  
  
"I like the new you" Pacey said  
  
"Thanks" Joey said  
  
"I like the new you to" Joey said  
  
"Well I get my car in seven days how about you?" Joey said  
  
"I get mine in ten days" Pacey said  
  
"Well I need to go to bed so I will see you in the morning" Joey said  
  
"If you need to sleep in here again just get in and don't wake me up  
and set the alarm if you do so we don't get caught" Pacey said  
  
"Then I will see you in an hour" Joey said  
  
After they got dressed they got in bed and set the alarm for five and  
went to sleep.  
  
Nine days later:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joey's room:  
  
Marseille walks into her room with a smile.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Joey said  
  
"Come with me" Marseille said  
  
They walked into the hall to see Pacey and john going the same way so  
they walked outside together when they walked outside they saw four  
cars 2 Ferrari's, 1 escalade, and a M-class Mercedes.  
  
"Ahh my cars" Joey said running to her two babies  
  
"What a beautiful sight" Pacey said also heading to his cars  
  
"So why don't you put your cars in the garage" Marseille said handing  
the keys over to Joey who got in and took off  
  
"Here pace" john said handing the keys over to Pacey  
  
Pacey got in his car and took off.  
  
After they put their cars up they went inside and went to their  
separate rooms and got dressed for bed then they decided to watch some  
movies they were on there way down when Marseille showed up and wanted  
to talk to Joey alone.  
  
"Okay what's up?" Joey said  
  
"Well you start school tomorrow but Jen and Drue arrive at four in the  
morning tomorrow so I will pick them up and meet you one block from  
the school then you can take them with you they will be going to  
school with you this week and they leave Sunday afternoon. You can  
surprise Pacey tomorrow in first period" Marseille said  
  
"Alright good plan but you have to come to my room early tomorrow  
morning and help me pick out what I should wear before you go get  
them" Joey said  
  
"How about I pick your outfit out and I leave it on the chair then  
when you wake up it's picked out already?" Marseille said  
  
"That sounds good" Joey said  
  
"Well I will see you tomorrow" Joey said heading down to meet Pacey  
  
"Alright" Marseille said  
  
Joey went down stairs and watched four movies and eating junk food  
laying next to Pacey around 12:00 she got up and went to her room set  
her alarm clock then went to sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanx for the reviews keep them up and if you have any ideas let me know 


	11. School

I don't own any rights to Dawson's creek  
  
Paring: Pacey and Joey  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews and the help I really appreciate it.  
  
-School-  
  
Joey got up and got dressed today she starts school plus Jen and Drue  
will be here today. She went down stairs and saw Pacey.  
  
"Hey pace" Joey said  
  
"Hey Jo ready to go to school?" Pacey said  
  
"Yeah but I'm not going to ride with you I'm going to drive myself"  
  
"Yeah sure so I will see you at school?"  
  
"Yep bye pace" Joey said heading out to meet Marseille  
  
"Why is she in a hurry?" john said  
  
"I have no clue" Pacey said  
  
"Well I will see you later john, John" Pacey said laughing  
  
"I told you not to call me that" john said  
  
"I never promised that" Pacey said  
  
Pacey got his back pack and left for school  
  
Joey:  
  
Joey pulled her cell phone out and called Marseille  
  
Intercept: Marseille and Joey  
  
M: hello  
  
J: hey where are you?  
  
M: we had some trouble but are on our way  
  
J: alright  
  
As Joey was talking someone covered her eyes and said miss me. Joey  
knew instantly whom that voice was and turned around.  
  
"JENNY" Joey said hugging her  
  
"So I take it you missed me bunny?" Jen said  
  
"Of course I did" joeys said hugging Jen again  
  
"Don't I get a hug?" a deep voice said  
  
"DRUE" Joey said running to him and hugging him  
  
"Miss me more didn't ya" Drue said  
  
"You know it"  
  
"Nice car bunny" Jen said  
  
"Thanks" Joey said  
  
Jen looked at her friend and screamed  
  
"What?" joeys aid  
  
"Look at you dressed all sexy and you cut your long beautiful hair"  
Jen said  
  
"Yeah" Joey said looking at her out fit  
  
"Do I look sluttish?" Joey said  
  
"No you look hot" Jen said  
  
"Definitely" Drue said  
  
Joey was wearing a mini jean skirt and a red halter-top that had a  
chili pepper on it that said spicy and her hair was down. Joey hit  
Drue and headed to her car.  
  
"Well lets go I can't be too late for my fist day of school" Joey said  
  
"Well I called the school to let them know you were going to be late"  
Marseille said  
  
"Thanks Elle" Joey said  
  
"Welcome and I will see you at home girls night tonight remember"  
Marseille said  
  
"Oh I know" Joey said  
  
"Can't wait" Jen said  
  
"Can we go so I can see my man Pacey" Drue said  
  
"Yeah hop in" Joey said  
  
They got in her m-class Mercedes and headed to school. Once there they  
had to go to the office.  
  
"Hi today is my first day and these two will be going here just for  
the week I think Marseille Vintalli called already?" Joey said  
  
"Yes she did you all have the same classes as do Mr. Witter" the  
office lady said  
  
"Thanks and bye" Joey said  
  
"Your welcome right now is passing period to second period" the office  
lady said  
  
"Thanks what's your name" Joey said  
  
"It's Joan" she said  
  
"Well nice meeting you Joan" joeys said  
  
"You to" Joan said  
  
They walked out into the hall to be surrounded by students they made  
there way over to their lockers and saw Pacey at his. They walked over  
there and Joey told Drue and Jen to hide. And walked over to Pacey.  
  
"Hey pace" Joey said  
  
"Hey Jo how come you weren't in first period?" Pacey said  
  
"Had to talk to Marseille before school" Joey said  
  
"Oh alright" Pacey said  
  
"Hey you see those new kids at those lockers over there" Joey said  
pointing to Jen and Drue  
  
"Yeah?" Pacey said looking at her funny  
  
"Lets go say hi" Joey said  
  
They walked over to Jen and Drue they had their heads inside their  
lockers so you couldn't see their faces.  
  
"Hi I'm Joey" Joey said smiling  
  
Jen turned around smiling  
  
"Hi Joey I'm Jen and this is my friend Drue" Jen said  
  
Pacey looked shocked for a few minutes till he snapped out of it  
smiled also.  
  
"Man I miss you Lindly" Pacey's said hugging Jen spinning her around  
  
"I missed you to pace Capeside is not the same with out you"  
Jen said  
  
"Well we should go to class" Joey said  
  
The week went by so quickly that they couldn't believe it was Friday  
and they had to leave tomorrow so Friday was girl's night out and  
boy's night out.  
  
Girl's night out:  
  
They just got back from shopping and getting junk food so the three  
girls were in Joey's room giving each other masks and watching movies  
while the gorged out.  
  
"So what's up with you and Pacey" Jen said  
  
"Yeah I agree with jenny" Marseille said  
  
"I don't know" Joey said  
  
"Well how do you feel?" Marseille said  
  
"Well I really like him but I don't want to mess our friendship up"  
Joey said  
  
"So if he asked you out what would you say?" Jen said  
  
"I'd say yes but he's not" Joey said  
  
"How do you know?" Jen said  
  
"He acts different around me" Joey said  
  
"Duh because he likes you" Marseille said  
  
"Enough about me what about you and Drue?" Joey said  
  
"Well he asked me out but I said no" Jen said  
  
"Why?" Marseille said  
  
"We have so much history" Jen said  
  
"So do me and Pacey but he didn't ask and Drue did I say you go out  
with him if he asks you again okay?" Joey said  
  
"Alright bunny" Jen said smiling  
  
"Now what about you and john?" Jen said  
  
"Now I would but he never asked" Marseille said  
  
"Well we are going to get our dates" Jen said  
  
"How?" Joey aid  
  
"Like this" Jen said telling them the plan  
  
"Isn't it a little bold" Joey said  
  
"Boldness will make it memorable" Marseille said  
  
The plan:  
  
Send a not to the boys that we are going on a triple date tomorrow  
with then before Drue and Jen leave.  
  
Guy's night out:  
  
The guys were playing video games when there was a knock at the door.  
Drue went to get it and came back with four envelopes, which said.  
  
Read first, Pacey, Drue, and john  
  
~~  
The first envelope:  
  
Dear boys  
  
Well before two people leave tomorrow you are going to take us in a  
triple date. For each of you boys is a card written by a girl telling  
you what is going on tomorrow.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Joey  
  
Jen  
  
And  
  
Marseille  
  
~~  
PACEY'S ENVELOPE:  
  
Dear pace  
  
I hope we can have a fun day for our four friends and with having that  
I would like to ask you out on a triple date and maybe a single one  
later on just the two of us. So pick us up tomarow at 8:ooam at my  
door.  
  
Love,  
  
Joey  
  
~~  
Drue's envelope  
  
Dear drue  
  
I hope we can have a fun day for our four friends and with having that  
I would like to ask you out on a triple date and maybe a single one  
later on just the two of us. So pick us up tomarow at 8:ooam at joey's  
door.  
  
Love,  
  
Jen  
  
~~  
John's envelope:  
  
Dear john  
  
I hope we can have a fun day for our four friends and with having that  
I would like to ask you out on a triple date and maybe a single one  
later on just the two of us. So pick us up tomarow at 8:ooam at joey's  
door.  
  
Love,  
  
Marseille  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanx for the reviews keep them up and if you have any ideas let me know 


End file.
